A Doctors Files
by Smokerforever
Summary: A new doctor in Arkham talking about all of the patients...Even The Joker.R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

_I Do not own any of the Batman characters The only person I own is the Doctor. So please don't call your Lawyers._

_June-13-1998_

_Today is my first day at Arkham. Having a four-year internship at Horrid Mental Institution really paid off. Working at the infamous Arkham Asylum for my first year as being a hand on Psychiatrist. I dreamt of this day when I was five years old. Dealing With deranged Criminals. What A life. I'll admit I was terrified but having Joan Leland as my guide and second cousin, I got use to things. We walked down the corridor seeing interesting Characters. A man with two faces, a very pale green woman with red hair, a tall man with a scary looking puppet in his right hand, and a loony cartoony _

_Looking blonde with blue, eyed women playing with a doll like clown._

_The person Remember the most was a Chalky white man with emerald green hair and a huge grin. I was too afraid to look at him. He reminds me of Pennywise, from the movie it, with out the bald spot. He gave me chills down my spine. I guess he can smell fear cause he walked towards the glass and said, " Boo". That done it for me. I ran all the way down the hall where Leland office was. When I mean ran, I men Like I was a Track Star. I told her what happened. She gave out a small giggle then cleared her throat. She told me that He's a mass murderer and a homicidal maniac._

_I was in shock. I could understand the rest of the crazies in their but this man need the chair. Joan didn't want to discuss about the man anymore and gave me a file. I opened it and There was a picture of a young girl in the mug shot with pigtails and her tongue Sticking out. I gave Joan a YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING Look. She simply nodded and Told me her name is Harleen Quinzel. I Laughed cause the name was so close to Harley Quinn. I looked at her profile and it says just that. I walked out of the office and went towards my new office that's just down the hall by the Cells. My room is to close to that maniac._


	2. Chapter 2

June-14-1998 

_Today was my very first session with Harleen. I tell you, she a very corny person. Her jokes were unoriginal and stale, but I let her get it out of her system. I asked her some questions about her childhood, then school, and then her dreams and goals but there is one topic she got thrilled about was her relationship. I asked her if she was married. She turned her head " No, But soon will be until Puddin get The Batman." I smiled and asked her who was the lucky man. " Mistah J" I Tilted my head in confusion " Mister J? Who that?" She gave me a shock expression as if I suppose to know who he was. " You don't know who Mistah j is. He's the best of the best. He the light to my dark, He the stars in my sky…" " His the Ick to your Pathetic." She gave me a dirty glare. I gave smiled to her reaction and continued on writing my notes. She's been around this man too long. I Bluntly told her that " Mistah J" seems like a man that controls her too much. She started to yell and rant about how I'm a liar and that I'm a quack. She took a pen that was in the box next to my chair and raised it above my head. I saw anger in her eyes and I knew she wasn't going to hesitate. I quickly grabbed her wrist and chucked her down on the hard tile floor. She moaned in pain. I called the orderlies and they rushed in then stop midway. They must thought that I had everything under control._

" _Come get her" I demanded. They both shrugged and brought Harleen to Her feet. I must have given her a bruise cause her cheek was slowly starting to swell. Those eighteen years of Karate really worked for me. A few moments later I walked out of the examine room and enter the hallway where the criminals are but I didn't see Harleen in her cell. They must have put her in Isolation. Good, She needs time alone. I walked down further and saw that hideous man again. He was on his bunk reading some book called 'Lost Boy'. my daughter read something similar when she was a freshman in high school. I never read it but she told me it's a real tragic novel but he was laughing every time he flips the page. I stared at him for a few minuets not realizing that he lower the book and was looking at me too. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. He still had that grin on his face. I had both fear ands interest in him. _

"_Why are you so white?" I slap my hand to my mouth. Stupid. It was starting again. Thinking out loud. His grin became Bigger and more sinister. I Knew I should've left when I saw him. His emerald green eyes started to come closer towards me. Thank god the only thing between us was that glass. His stance was tall a slender as compared to mines is very petite. I wanted to brake down and run to my cousin office but my feet wouldn't budge. " I'm Sorry," I whimpered. He just looked at me. " For what? It was just a harmless question." I was surprised that this man can speak. He has a great voice. I can see why Harleen loves him. _

_He winked at me and I took a step back. " No, I'm sorry because I asked you in the worst time. I don't even have you as a Patient." " I Wonder why…Dr.Mime." I was taken aback that he knew my name." Excuse me? How do you know my name?" He beams. " Who don't know? You're the doctor that gave Harley a whopping." I blushed a little. " Yeah, well…I-" He interrupted. " I need a gal like you. Smart. Pretty. Young." I couldn't help but smile even though I was being complimented on a maniac. I folded my arms. He started to sound like a small-excited child ready to explain a complicated video game to me. " Yeah, Miss Mime. You can work on my side and we could be the greatest team. Better then that Dynamic Duo." " Really?" I was getting tired of his talk of nonsense. I Looked at my watch and walked off. I was going to be late for Waylon Jones session._

June-17-1998 

TGIF, I finished my week with Harleen. She got nuttier after I dropped kick her. Accusing me that I'm stealing "Mistah J" Away from her. Those were the longest hours ever in my life. I told her that she was being delirious. She refuses to listen. She reminds me of my sister. They both have the same problem. Being In love with a mad man. To bad my sister died because of it. Today I only had one session and that was with Waylon Jones also known as killer croc. This man has a very Poor skin condition. His Skin is like reptile leather. He told me he's from Louisiana. My Great-grand mother lived there and she was a witch doctor. I looked through his file saying that his condition is some sort of aggressive atavism. Meaning that he inherited the trait from an ancestor.

_His session lasted more than an hour. It's sad how a soul is trapped into a horrible image. I had to cut him off telling him that I have more patients to talk too. I can see in his eyes that he was heart broken. I told him on Monday we'll finish up. There was a bit of hope. Later today, I called my daughter, Samantha. She's turning fifteen this week. WOW! How time flies. In two more years I'll be thirty. Samantha stays with her father who is a former child actor that lives in California. When I got pregnant with her. He wanted me to be a stay at home mom while he does his sitcoms. I didn't want to do that I wanted to finish school and become what I love. A Psychiatrist. His mother took Samantha in and cared of her. While I'm across the country now my daughter want to come visit for the summer and see what mommy do. I first have to get it approved by Joan._


End file.
